Vulnerable
by FrostFire13
Summary: This is a oneshot songfic for "Vulnerable" by Secondhand Serenade. This is about two nineteen year old university students who get trapped in thei classroom. NO LEMONS, I assure you. Please read, it's better than the summary. Rated T for language.


Vulnerable

Disclaimer: I do not own this song but I do own the characters. I just had to make a songfic of this! Thank you, Secondhand Serenade!

A/N: Please review if you think I should keep making songfics and if you think this was good. Any advice would be welcome! Oh, and I take song requests. Please include title and artist. I'm a beginner so can anyone explain to me what a beta reader is? (I'm so ignorant, please don't throw stuff at me *runs and hides*)

b *^_^* d (Oh, and I provided lyrics) Shoutout to FalconxRaider!

Share with me the blankets that your wrapped in  
>Because it's cold outside cold outside its cold outside<br>Share with me the secrets that you kept in  
>Because it's cold inside cold inside its cold inside<p>

And your slowly shaking finger tips  
>Show that you're scared like me so<br>Let's pretend we're alone  
>And I know you may be scared<br>And I know were unprepared  
>But I don't care<p>

Tell me, tell me  
>What makes you think that you are invincible?<br>I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
>Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable<br>Impossible

I was born to tell you I love you  
>Isn't that a song already<br>I get a B in originality  
>And it's true I can't go on without you<br>Your smile makes me see clearer  
>If you could only see in the mirror what I see<p>

And your slowly shaking finger tips  
>Show that you're scared like me so<br>Let's pretend we're alone  
>And I know you may be scared<br>And I know were unprepared  
>But I don't care<p>

Tell me, tell me  
>What makes you think that you are invincible?<br>I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
>Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable<br>Impossible

Slow down girl, you're not going anywhere  
>Just wait around and see<br>Maybe I am much more you never know what lies ahead  
>I promise I can be anyone I can be anything<br>Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed  
>I can be anyone anything I promise I can be what you need<p>

Tell me, tell me  
>What makes you think that you are invincible<br>I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
>Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable<br>Impossible

Madge sat in the metallic chair that creaked whenever she shifted. She sat amid the noise the students of the classroom made when waiting for the university professor to make his appearance. She fixedly kept her gaze on the textbook that lay open on the armchair and tried to stop herself from looking up whenever the door opened.

Try as she might… she couldn't stop herself. She kept sneaking glances to see if _he _had entered. Jaime.

When she had finally been able to control herself, the door opened and she knew, without a doubt, that he was there. She had memorized his footfalls, his breathing, his stride and most of all… his voice. The sweet, harmonious voice that played itself over and over in her head every night. Her sweet, secret lullaby. _Pathetic much? _She reproached herself when her heartbeat quickened.

Reflexively, she glanced up to meet his gaze. She looked up into those brown irises that had the shiny onyx of the pupils in them. They met each other's gaze quickly before she averted her eyes and scanned the classroom, knowing this would make him dismiss her action as unimportant, just like he dismissed every action and every word of hers with the same indifference. And like that, he took his seat as the bell rang.

Part of her mind dwelled on him, the way that he exuded the air of arrogance that someone who believed himself invincible. The way he tenderly regarded some and openly mocked most was intimidating. Something inside him has made the guy think he was invulnerable. At least, that was what Madge thought.

And how could she know? The way she avoided him to hide her feelings… The way she avoided his gaze at times but would also swoon internally over a simple nod in answer to a question. The way she snuck glances at his smiles that made the world shine for her. Does he see what she did? The untouchable beauty of him that she saw.

True enough, an occasional word was the most she ever got. She was pathetic, she knew, pathetic and vulnerable, but she couldn't help herself. What she would give for a chance to talk to him alone, a serious conversation that exchanged more than one or two clipped sentences.

The day ended and she fumbled with her things. Her best friend had gone ahead as she was in a hurry and Madge was left with a small crowd that left the classroom with every passing second.

As she hoisted her pack up and turned on her heel to leave, the door slammed shut and the lights went off. She flew toward the door and banged the heel of her hand against it, but to no avail. _Goddamit! No, no, no,no!_ she screamed inside her head. _Don't let me be trapped here alone!_

"Open up! Anyone! Please! I'm still here!" she yelled, her voice catching in desperation. She pondered her fate, trapped in a room until tomorrow.Everyone would talk of the nineteen-year-old who was stupid enough to get herself locked alone in a room because she was too slow.

The lights clicked on and for a moment, relief washed over her. It was replaced by icy cold fear when a voice behind her said: "I found the light switch. I guess we're gonna have to stick it out 'til morning. I doubt anyone else would be here."

_Damn. No. Please let me be hallucinating. _She begged internally. The honey sweet voice could not be real. Madge turned slowly and found the voice's owner looking at her. Jaime stood there, with his dark hair and brown eyes and his lean hands looped in the loops of his jeans.

She had gotten her wish. She wasn't in there alone.

"Are you okay?" Jaime continued, seeming to ignore the fact that she had gone pale and her breath came short.

"I-I'm not sure." Her voice trembled badly and she shook. She leaned against the wall for support.

His face pinched up, in concern, anger, disgust or annoyance, she could not be sure. "Come here." He beckoned with a wave of his hand. Almost half of the room stood between them.

She tried to walk timidly over to him but she stopped halfway. He strode over and took her hand and led her to a seat. She slumped over in the chair and tried to control her breathing. She was trapped, in a room, with Jaime. Mr. Invincible himself, trapped with the girl most vulnerable to his charms. This could not get any worse.

"Don't worry," he whispered in a soothing voice. "The cleaners will probably find us at dawn and we can make it home before anyone notices. There shouldn't be much of a scandal."

She didn't respond. They sat by each other in silence for a long while. _You got your wish, _she told herself bitterly _You're alone with him. What now, he ignores you like he always does? As if you expected anything else._

She looked over at him and saw that his fingertips shook slightly, as if he was nervous. _Probably scared what they'll say about him when they realize he's been locked with a moron like me._

He met her gaze and he flushed. Madge's eyebrows shot up in surprise. They looked away and the silence lengthened.

"Are you cold?" he suddenly asked. With surprise, Madge found herself rubbing her hands to keep herself warm. She shook her head in denial, but he had already stripped off his red and beige jacket and offered it to her.

"I'm fine, really." She said, attempting to decline.

"Don't be silly. Take it. You're not as strong as you want to look." It was like a slap. He thought her weak, she realized. Maybe he had found out the feelings she kept from him.

"You're gonna be cold, too." She replied coolly, attempting not to betray her hurt. Something sparked in his eyes and he stood up and draped the jacket over her shoulders.

"I have a sweater. I don't want you to get sick. Besides, we can share body heat." He said and patted her hand before sitting down beside her. It worried her what those words meant.

"I didn't realize you'd care." She lashed out before she was able to pull the words back.

He looked at her in surprise. "Of course I would – I mean of course I do. I can't have you getting sick when I can do something to stop it."

It was her turn to be surprised. He cared.

Something on her face must have set him off. "You think I'm a heartless bastard, don't you?" when she didn't reply, "You do, don't you? That's why you avoid me. That's why you can't look me straight in the eye. You think I'm an arrogant jerk that doesn't care about anyone. You think I'm a freak."

"N- I.." she struggled for words that would calm him but evade the truth.

"I knew it." He said, his face crumpling. Jaime hid his face in his hands. "God, I wish I gave a better impression. I know you won't believe me but I can do anything – be anything, for… for…"

Madge recognized a somewhat quote from a book she loved. It shocked her to know he read it too. He was telling her the words she always wanted to hear using quotes she loved. How original.

"For what?" she whispered

"For you. I like you more than I should. More than I could hope for." Jaime admitted, his face still buried in his hands. "This is the best time to tell you, so I could tell you without you running away. We're not going anywhere tonight."

"You were always so detached. I acted like that to see if I would get your attention. Yet you always ignored me… God, I'm so pathetic. I wish you could see that I can be what you need, that there can be something more with me. Yet you can't. You think I'm a fool." He finished, his voice disgusted.

"I don't." Madge forced out in disbelief. "I thought you were avoiding me. The way you never talked to me, the way you snubbed me… I thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

He laughed, a strangled sound. "I'm so stupid. I'm a coward. I should have told you right off, instead of giving you the wrong impression."

"Maybe." She said. "We're both stupid, then."

"I guess we're both vulnerable, huh?" he said. She nodded.

"I'll just give in to vulnerability then." He said as he leaned in and he kissed her. It was unprepared but she didn't care. Right then, she felt invincible.

Then the door slammed open.

A/N: Sorry for the anticlimactic ending, but this is rated T! I hope you liked it. b*^_^*d


End file.
